Unbreakable bond
by gracelions
Summary: The two young kids made a promise to each other long ago, but they don't know anything about each other anymore. After years of not knowing what happend to the other their bond gives them a reason to fight as they discover they aren't alone. The other is alive. They face the cruelty of the world the Empire is controling
1. Chapter 1

I looked around my cell like a thousandth time, but it didn't make me any calmer or maybe just for a few seconds. I was nervous since I woke up today. The reason was unknown to me, but my instincts told me that I need to leave the prison as soon as possible. Sadly I knew that today isn't a good choice for a break out because there was twice as much guard as it would be tomorrow. That's why I stayed even though it made me more and more nervous with each passing minute.

"I can do this. I go through this day then tomorrow I leave this place." I breathed out to myself.

I sat in a corner far from my cells door with my knees pulled up to my chest. My arms were around my knees. Times like this I wished I could go back to my best friend because he's the only one who knows me and the only person who can calm me down.

Every time I thought of my best friend I felt like crying, but never let the tears out. No matter what they do to me I won't give them the satisfaction that they see me crying. No I'm stronger than that. I was able to pull myself through 6 and a half year so I will be able to get through this last day too.

The door of my cell opened and in walked a man I hoped I will never see. His clothes were black and grey, his skin ashen grey, but his eyes… his eyes were yellow. I wanted to run away to put as much space between me and this… this man as possible, but I didn't move because I knew I won't be able to get through the guards today because of their number and my gift told me, I won't stand a chance against the person, who stood in my cell in my current state.

"Good morning." greeted me the stranger.

I didn't greet him. I just stared at the person who haunted me in my sleep.

"I heard from the agent who's stationed here that you don't talk." he chuckled darkly. "I will change that."

As I heard him tell me the last phrase my blood ran cold. Knowing this man from my nightmares I knew that he's capable of really mean things.

"Stand up!"

I stayed silent and didn't move from my spot. I made the decision right there. I won't say a word no matter what. Even if it will cost me my life.

"I said stand up!" the man ordered me louder this time.

When he realized I won't move his arm shot upwards and an invisible force lifted me up from the ground. I didn't show him my surprise. The only hint of my fear were my wide eyes.

"You will show me respect from now on." he said menacingly and slammed my body into the wall. "You will do what I say." told me the man and slammed me into the wall and the ground with each word. Then lifted me up again, gave me a warning glare and an evil smile. After that the invisible force let me go and I fell to the ground. I was barely able to breath, so I didn't move. I knew that in my current state I won't be able to move even an inch.

When I was able to look up the man wasn't there anymore. It was then that I realized how cold I felt. His presence made me so cold that I began to shiver. I don't want see that person again. Right after that thought crossed my mind I realized that my body was screaming in pain. It hurt so much I wanted to scream, cry and let some of my pain in my gift, but I knew he would feel it so I didn't let it go and didn't let any sound escape from me. I just laid there letting the cold ground cool my skin that was hot from the pain, with my eyes shut thightly and biting in my lower lip.

 **3rd person's P.O.V.**

The Ghost was now in space flying towards Lothal after a successful night mission where they blew up one part of a big imperial base, got them self's food and weapons they could sell for credits so they can buy fuel for the Ghost and the Phantom. The mission was risky, but not that much like some of their last ones where they ran in the Inquisitor.

The crew of the Ghost was still sleeping because they got in bed just 3 hours ago. Everyone was sound asleep. Even Chopper was silent as he recharged. The calm however didn't last too long. Kanan Jarrus the leader of the rebels woke up to a strange feeling in the Force. He sat down on the ground cross-legged. He began to meditate to pinpoint where the feeling came from. As he let the Force guide him he was surprised to realize it came from his padawan.

The jedi stood up and went to the youth's room silently. When he walked in he didn't see anything suspicious at first, but as he took a closer look he realized the boy was in immense pain. He ran to his padawan's side, grabbed the boy's arms and shook him lightly trying to wake him up, but the young boy didn't seem to feel it so he reached out towards his padawan with the Force. As his Force signature brushed with the youth's he felt the pain more clearly.

The young human boy woke up to hot pain and his master's presence. He was struggling to breath, normally.

"Kanan." whimpered the boy through the pain as he began to again his breath.

"Ezra." called the jedi as he saw his apprentice was falling back to sleep. "Look at me!" ordered the older man shaking the youth lightly to stop him from falling asleep. "Ezra, you need to stay awake!"

"Why?" asked the padawan weakly.

"Because we need to find out what happened to you." answered the rebel's leader. He scooped the boy up in his arms and ran to the med bay.

Once they were in the med bay the jedi laid the youth down on one of the beds. Then he set up a scanner to scan his padawan for injuries. After that he began to go through the cabinets looking for a needle. He was so panicked that he didn't realize how much noise he made.

The crew woke up to loud banging noises coming from the med bay. Hera, who's, motherly instincts kicked in, jumped off he bunk and hurried to the med bay followed by Sabine and Zeb, who was dragged by the mandalorian. As they got in they all froze down rooted to their spot, shock evident on their faces. Hera was the first one to regain her composure. After she got over her shock she ran to the man, who was still looking through cabinets.

"Kanan." called him the twi'lek, but he didn't realize it or the fact the rest of the crew was even in the room with them.

Seeing this Hera grabbed the jedi's shoulders turning him towards herself and shook him hardly so he will direct his attention to her. When she saw that she got his attention she asked the question the others treaded to ask.

"Kanan. What happened to Ezra?"

"I-I-I don't know" stuttered out the rebels leader.

"What do you mean?" asked the pilot.

"I woke up to a strange feeling in the Force. It came from Ezra. He's in immense pain. It was hard to wake him up and when he woke up he was struggling to breath. Then he nearly fell asleep again. I shook him to make him stay awake, took him here and began to scan for injuries.

"What were you doing when we ran in?"

"I was looking for a needle."

"To test his blood to see if he was poisoned?" asked the green skinned twi'lek.

"Yes." said the man defeatedly looking at the floor.

"It's okay." reassured him the pilot. "We help you."

"Thanks."

Hera smiled at their leader kindly then went over to one of the cabinets the jedi didn't o through taking out a needle. She took an example from the boy's blood and tested it for poisons. It was negative meaning that he didn't have any poison in his system.

"He's not poisoned." said the relived Hera.

"And there isn't any injury." said the confused mandalorian, who went over to the scanner when it was done.

"What?" asked the other three.

"How can it be?" whispered Hera.

"Kanan?" called out Ezra.

The rebel's leader ran over to the boy. He took the youth's hand in his own. He thought the boy will say something but he was asleep.

"Ezra?" shook the padawan's shoulder the older male.

As the youth opened his eyes he looked tired and confused.

"Why do I feel your pain?"

The jedi couldn't understand the boys question so he voiced his own.

"What do you mean? I'm not in pain."

"Then who's pain do I feel because it's not mine." said the padawan weakly.

Kanan used their training bond so he could get an answer. He felt Ezra on the other side of their bond and felt the pain coming from him... _no, not from him,_ he corrected himself. He couldn't believe what he found out. The boy had another bond with someone else and the pain was coming from that person, but as he discovered it he realized that the pain in the boy was beginning to lessen as the person on Ezra's second bond began to shut the bond on the other end.

Once the jedi was able to get over his shock that rooted him to his spot he turned to the boy still shocked by his discover.

"Ezra?" asked the rebels leader.

"Yeah?" came the tired reply from the youth, who was now completely fine.

"Who's on the other side of your bond?"

"You."

"And who's on the other side of your other bond?"

Ezra and the crew looked at Kanan confusedly not understanding what he meant.

"What are you talking about Kanan? I don't have a bond with anyone beside you. Who could I have a bond... with." exclaimed Ezra heatedly at first, but when he was nearly at the end of his phrase realization came to him like lightning. "No. It can't be. Or... c-could?" whispered the boy to himself looking off in the distance.

The jedi didn't like the facial expression his apprentice wore. He didn't like the feeling coming from him either.

"Ezra."

"I don't want to talk!" snapped the boy.

The crew was taken a back at the youth's sudden outburst. They didn't understand what happened to him, what made him so angry all of the sudden.

"Leave me alone." said the padawan, who already regretted snapping at them, turning away from them.

"Ezra." tried the rebel's leader again.

"Please Kanan. Leave me alone." said the boy with sadness in his voice that he tried to hide. "I want to be alone."

Before the older male could say anything Hera walked over to him. She placed her hand on his shoulder, shook her head sadly and pulled him towards the door.

Once Ezra was alone he let his teas out. He couldn't believe that his best friend was alive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Normal P.O.V.**

I didn't know how long did I lay on the ground before I realized my pain was flowing out of me to somewhere. I didn't know where my pain was going, but I felt something familiar. It made me relax and let go more pain. It felt so good, but after a little bit of time I felt a stranger's presence. I was afraid of who it could be so I shut down the way my pain was escaping. As I shut down that way the pain in my body doubled. I didn't expect this to happen so when it did I hissed at the unexpected thing.

Once I collected myself I began to think of who it could be I felt. It could be anyone. I didn't even have a clue but I was determined to find out who it was after I got out of this place. I sighed tiredly. I felt as sleep was creeping upon me but I didn't let it take me to it's mysterious land. I knew I need to get up to at least a sitting position so with great effort I pushed myself up then somehow managed to sat up with my legs stretched out in front of me because I couldn't pull them up not even a little bit. That's just too much.

I didn't want to think about how much my body hurt so I let myself go through the building's plan in my mind recalling every floor, hallway and escape route. I went over the numbers of the guards that will be here tomorrow, where they will be and how can I get out without them catching me. I went over the details of my plan over and over again. I thought it over so many times that it lulled me to sleep.

 **3rd persons P.O.V.**

Kana was in his cabin on the Ghost trying to comprehend the fact that Ezra has two bond. It was a big news to him and to everyone else on the Ghost. Even Ezra looked surprised at first but then his surprise turned into realization meaning that he knows exactly who's pain he felt because of his second bond.

The jedi thought back how his padawan reacted after his own discovery. The boy became cold and distant towards them. The rebel's leader began analyzing the boy's behavior and the feelings that came from the boy trying to understand his apprentice.

Sabine was in the kitchen drinking coffee to help her stay awake to make bombs because that way she doesn't need to think about the mystery around Ezra.

Zeb was in his room that he shares with the youngest member of the crew. He complained about it much, nearly every day, but now ... now he missed his little room buddy. They fought with each other on daily basis but they knew that they can always count on the other. The lasat went over to his bunk and laid down trying to rest but sleep didn't come to him. So after a time he just laid there looking at ceiling and thinking of his buddy.

Hera was in the cockpit sitting in the pilot's seat even though the ship was on auto pilot so she didn't need to do anything. The twi'lek woman came there after they got out of the med bay to get away from everyone. She wanted some time alone to think over what she realized not too long before they piled out of the room their young companion was in. The boy's reaction made it clear, at least to her, that the youth wasn't alone for seven years. He had someone with him at least for a little bit of time and judging from his face something happened to this person making Ezra think that he never will see them again.

Ezra was in the med bay on the same bed Kanan had laid him down. He still couldn't believe his best friend was alive. He knew that she's a fighter, a survivor and a great warrior, but being taken away from him by imperial soldiers, who took he because they stole from the Empire on more than one occasion, meant anything but good.

Ezra thought back to that day and that fateful decision when they decided to steal those food crates, or more like she decided and he couldn't say no to her mischievously glinting green eyes. The plan was the usual. Create distraction, grab the thing you need, stole a speeder and ran away from the imps. Sadly that day they weren't able to pull that together and in the end his best friend got caught. After the imperials took a hold of her they went back to the star destroyer and left Lothal taking her away from him.

It was just noon but Ezra decided to go to sleep for the rest of the day not wanting to talk to anyone.

 ** _The next_** _ **day**_

 **Normal P.O.V.**

I woke up early today. I was so eager to get out of my cell that I couldn't sleep too much. I got up from the bunk in my cell and went over to the door. I took out the door hacker I made, placed it on the door and began to hack the lock of my cell. It was so easy that I didn't even need a minute to do it. After I was done with it I opened the door. The guards, who stood at my cell didn't expect this to happen. I used their shock against them. I grabbed the arm of the guard on my left side, pulled on his arm and tripped him over my stretched out right leg then turned around kicked upwards knocking the other one's blaster out of his hands. I jumped up grabbed a hold of the weapon turned it onto stunning and shot him.

I heard something behind me so I turned around. It came from the guard I made trip over my leg. He was coming back to his senses so I shot him too. After that I pulled them in my cell with great effort, pocketed my hacker, shut the door behind me and took off the hallway silently.

I moved through the building silently and carefully avoiding storm troopers. Even though I had a blaster now it wouldn't help me much if they find me before I get my things back. I was really thankful that my boots weren't high heeled because this way they don't make any sound.

It took me 30 minutes to get to the storage. I took my belongings back and left the room.

As I was just a corner away from the entrance the alarms went off meaning they discovered I wasn't in my cell anymore. I looked down the hallway towards the door then the other directions too to see where are the guards. Sadly it didn't matter which way I choose to go because bucket heads were everywhere I looked so I began to plan how to get through that door then I heard heavy, synchronized footsteps coming my way from behind me. I didn't want to get caught so easily so I took action and ran at the guards, who stood at the entrance, surprising them. I surprised them so much they wasn't able to do anything just watch as I knocked them out one by one. After I was done with it I opened the door and ran out into the open.

As I stepped outside cold air hit my skin making me shiver, but I didn't stop. I ran to the 10 feet high wall. I stopped in front of it looking at it and trying to figure out how to climb through. I didn't want to use my gift but once I looked behind me I saw the bucket heads closing in on me.

I didn't want to go back to the cell so I made up my mind, bent my knees as much as I could after that monsters visit yesterday and jumped using my gift to help me get to the top of the wall. I was able to get on the top. I stood on the wall for a little bit making my route in my head without a word. Once I was done I jumped down from the wall landing on the snow covered ground in a crouching position with my hands in the cold snow. I stood up fastly and began to run from the prison.

As I was running I was really thankful that I had boots not shoes because the snow reached a couple inches over my ankles. My outfit wasn't the best choice for this weather on this planet. This ice ball of a planet was cold, covered in ice and snow and hidden in the outer rim.

 _I know nearly nothing about this planet._ I thought bitterly looking at the woods, where I will hide from the imperials.

As I ran I heard someone distantly order the troopers to open fire on me. Once I heard the first shots being fired at me I increased my speed, but I didn't see the speeder that came towards me with great speed. When I heard the vehicle I stopped and turned to my right facing the speeder. I took out one of my daggers and threw it at the soldier not realizing that he meanwhile opened fire. One of the shots hit my left shoulder. The force of the shot made my body spin around and I fell in face first in the snow. I got up nearly right after the fall, ran to the bucket head, who shot me, pulled my dagger out of him and sprinted off in the woods leaving behind the imps.

I went deep into the woods without stopping, but I glanced behind me every fifteenth seconds making sure I lost the storm troopers.

Once I was deep in the forest and didn't hear or see anyone for at least ten minutes now I slowed down to a slow walk. As I began walking I felt the adrenaline start to wear off and now I was beginning to feel the pain in my left shoulder more and more clearly. I placed my hand on my throbbing shoulder to slow down the bleeding.

I began to look for a place where I could rest safely and something I could eat. As I searched for food I realized there wasn't anything I could eat beside meat, but for that I should kill an animal. As I got this far I knew I need to visit a town to get food, but for today I had enough food so that left me with looking for a safe place.

Walking in the snow covered forest wasn't easy, but as I climbed over a few rocks I came face to face with an animal. The predator had light blue nearly white fur, big paws and sharp claws. It's body was muscular and as it opened it's mouth I was able to see the sharp, pointy teeth's. Observing the animal more I realized it was a female and she was trying to decide if I was a threat to her.

I lifted my left hand up and looked in her eyes. Once I did that I felt a connection between us. The animal came over to me and let me pet her head. Then she began to walk away, but looked back at me expectantly. At first I didn't understand what she wanted, but after a time I realized she wanted me to follow her so I went after her. We walked through the woods silently until we came across a cave. The big cat like creature walked in the cave and I followed him. As I went in after the animal and looked around I realized she took me to her home. It was warm, well hidden and safe.

I took my backpack off and got my other shirt out, then took my bloodstained short sleeved shirt cut it into long stripes and wrapped my left shoulder up with them, but before that I used snow to clean my wound out. After I took care of my wound I lied down on the ground on my right side so I won't hurt my shoulder more, shut my eyes and let sleep take me away.


	3. Chapter 3

Ezra was still in the med bay thinking of his best friend. He felt as if guilt was eating him up from inside. He used Kanan's teachings and concentrated. At first he couldn't feel anything from her but then he felt her opening up to the Force. After that the boy was able to feel what she felt. At first he felt calmness then it changed to joy and eagerness. He felt himself smiling at these feelings. Sadly these feelings didn't last too long. They were replaced by pain and fear making Ezra gasp for air at the sudden change. He didn't know what happened, but the old habit was still there. He jumped out of the bed, left the med bay and began his search for his best friend. It was an instinct he didn't need to think on.

As the teenage boy went through the ship looking in every room in his search he didn't realize the crew coming after him, nor did his mind comprehend their calling. Once he ot through the ship without finding his best friend he turned around going in the main room, where he bumped in his master, who grabbed his arms stopping him.

"Ezra?" called the jedi.

The youth didn't react to his master's call. He kept looking around the room turning his head every way he could.

"Ezra." tried again the rebels' leader. "Ezra. Ezra!" shook the man the boy.

Electric blue eyes snapped at Kanan, who saw surprise in them as well as concern. The surprise melted into recognition but the concern stayed unchangingly. It looked like the teen won't calm down for who knows how long. The jedi saw this and took the boy to his room leaving the other members of the crew with a glance at them that said 'Let us talk privately.' So the others went to their work.

Once the two human male was in the room the older one closed and locked the door. He then turned to his padawan. The jedi led his apprentice to his bunk, where they sat down next to each other.

"Ezra." began the adult kindly. "You need to open up to people sometimes.

The youth looked at his master troubled. It looked like he wanted to open up, but something held him back from doing so.

"I don't know what's stopping you, but I want you to know that you can tell me anything and if you don't want to I won't tell what you tell me." reassured the older male his apprentice glancing up at him from the ground.

"Something happened with my best friend." sighed the boy.

The rebels leader was surprised hearing this.

"How do you know?" asked the master at last.

Ezra didn't answer right away. He chewed on his lower lip for a little bit unsure if he should tell his master.

"I tell you, but you need to keep it a secret." said Ezra after he made up his mind.

Kanan didn't want this chance of knowing the kid better slip away so he replied with a nod. He thought Ezra will need time to open up to him so he wasn't surprised when his apprentice stayed quite for a minute before answering him.

"The second bond you felt yesterday. I know who's on the other side of it." said the youth pausing for a few seconds. "My best friend."

"And something happened with him today too. Right?"

"Almost."

"Almost?"

"Yeah because you're right something happened, but with her not him." said Ezra. "Kanan. My best friend is a girl, not a boy."

After Ezra was done with his explanation Kanan realized he didn't mention the gender of his best friend.

"Do you know what happened?"

"No."

"Then what do you know?"

"Just the feelings that came from her. She's in trouble."

"You searched for her." stated Kanan after he realized why the boy looked so desperate to find whoever o whatever he was looking for.

"Yeah."

"Ezra?"

"Yes?" answered the youth deep in thought.

"Why don't you want the others to know about this? They would understand it. In fact I think if you tell them they would be able to help you too." said the jedi not seeing how fastly snapped his padawan's head up at this.

"I'm not going to tell them." said Ezra defensively and loudly. "And neither will you."

"Ezra." tried Kanan, but his attempt to calm his apprentice down was futile because the teen didn't even give him a chance.

"No!" shouted the boy. "You promised me. You promised me!"

Kanan could clearly feel the anger and frustration coming from the youth.

"Ezra." said the leader rising from his bunk. "I'm not going to tell them."

"You're not?" asked the boy in clear surprise.

"No." reassured the master his padawan, who in return hugged him for a few seconds.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." said the jedi opening the door of his cabin.

The two human male walked to the cockpit, where Hera and Chopper was.

"Hera set course to ..."

"Breezemount." ended the sentence Ezra, who cut in his master's words.

"Okay." said the pilot typing in the coordinates for the planet. "Why are we going there?"

"Because I need to help someone."

"Why do you need to help that person?" asked the Mando girl, who just walked in with the Lasat behind her.

"Because I own her at least that much after all she saved my life on more than one occasion."

Silence fell upon the Ghost's crew after their youngest member said that.

The same thought went through the mind of the crew's members. _What the hell did this boy o through?_

Ezra walked out of the cockpit without anyone noticing and went straight to his room. Once he was inside he locked the door, climbed in his bed, took off his backpack, fished out his best friend's teddy bear and hugged it to his chest just like every other time he needed his best friend after she was taken away by the imps. She cherished this toy because it was all that was left of her parents.

Ezra fell back on his bunk then rolled around to his side not letting go of the only reminder of his best friend.

The crew of the Ghost was still in shock at the new information.

"I want to meet the girl Ezra mentioned." said Sabine. "She could be a good addition to our team."

"I don't want another kid running around." said Zeb grumpily.

"Don't worry Zeb. There's no guarantee that this girl has the same personality as Ezra." stated Hera reassuring the Lasat.

Unknown to them Kanan was deep in thought, because he just began to understand why his padawan has a bond with this girl.


	4. Chapter 4

**Normal P.O.V.**

I woke up to throbbing pain in my left shoulder and at first I didn't know where I was and what happened so I looked around taking in my surroundings. It took me a full minute to remember everything that happened.

After I was fully awake I went to the entrance of the cave, took my shirt and bandage off, grabbed a handful of fresh snow and cleaned my wound out with it. Once I was done I pulled my purple long sleeved shirt back on.

I was about to get up, but before I could do that I felt something cold and clammy touch the back of my neck. The cold touch of the animal's nose made a shiver run through my body. I turned to the creature that let me hide in her home and pet her head then I went over to my backpack, pulled out my scarf and pullover and put them on. Both of the clothes was knitted, but slightly cold making a bit harder to warm my body up. The pullover was dark grey while the scarf was cream white.

Once I had the dark grey piece of cloth on I tied my scarf around my neck tightly and made sure I covered it without leaving out even an inch of it. After that was done I got my backpack on, made sure I didn't leave anything here, thanking the animal the help then I went out of the cave. I began walking through the woods the crispy air filling my lungs.

While I was walking in the forest I watched the snow covered place with fascination as the dawn's first sunrays fell on the white cover making it look like millions of sparkling crystals. I looked down and watched as my legs sink deep into the dust snow. The snow nearly reached the top of my boot which ended just under my knee so when I looked down I was only able to see half of my leg. The deep snow made the walk slow and hard for my weak, barely used muscles.

The way to the closest town was exhausting and even though it was just 5 km I was a little out of breath, but it was expectable seeing my injury and the fact that I didn't eat yesterday nor did I drink. Thinking about it I realized that I don't have anything to drink.

I stopped on the edge of the woods and watched the town from behind a tree looking out for the imps. There were a few, but I could easily avoid them so I went in town.

The town was small with three or four big streets and many small streets and back alleys. The town just like the whole planet was covered in snow, but to my luck the snow on the streets and alleys were mostly cleaned away. The buildings were mostly family houses with snow covered roofs.

I didn't want to attract attention to myself so I walked with my head down making my mid back long hair hide my face while my hands were holding tightly the straps of my bag.

The streets of the town were busy with people making it harder to watch out for the troopers so I let my gift guide me away from them to a well hidden bar in an alley. The bar was really spacious and well lit. There was many box's, a few table and a long bar with a row of barstools in front of it.

I sat down in a barstool and ordered a bottle of water still keeping my face hidden by my hair. After the barista gave me my water I placed the cost of it in front of me on the bar then took a sip of my water. As the liquid flowed down my throat it soothed my scratchy throat. I wanted to drink more but my gift told me that danger was coming my way. I closed the bottle, threw it in my bag and jumped over the bar, but not before I made sure that no one was watching. Once on the other side of the bar I quickly went over to the air went and climbed in placing the cover back on to make it look like nothing was out of the ordinary. Walking though the vents on all fours I got myself up on the roof.

After I climbed out of the vents I covered myself with snow the best I could because I didn't want the ties to spot me. The snow made me shivering a matter of seconds. When I covered myself I made sure that my head will be on the roofs edge so I could make a quick escape if someone spots me and I could see the street below me to look out for troopers.

I don't know how much time did I spent on the roof covered in snow when I felt Ezra not too far away. I couldn't believe it. My best friend was on the same planet as I and I was happy and angry at the same time. I wanted to hit him for coming to this planet, but knowing that anger doesn't help me with anything I blocked it out of my mind for now.

I was about to move out of my hiding spot when an explosion went off a few feet away from me on the ground drawing the imperials near me. Not too long after that the troopers began to shot at a couple of people, who shot back at them. I watched as the little group got more and more overwhelmed. It was obvious that they won't be able to hold them up much longer. As if to prove my right the imps began to get closer to them. The group responded to it by splitting up. The three member of the team ran three different way making it hard for the imperials to catch them. Two of the group made lucky guesses disappearing quite quickly, but the third one ran in an alley with a dead end and the bucket head cornered her, but she didn't surrender, instead she put up a hell of a fight.

I quickly got up in crouching position pulling the stolen blaster out of my bag, aiming and shooting. I stunned most of the imps before she could shot them. Once all the troopers were down I climbed off the roof on the side of the building. When I turned towards the person I helped I saw that she was pointing her blasters at me.

"Who are you?"

"Someone who just saved you from the imperials."

"Oh. Uhm. Thanks?" answered the girl who wore an appointed Mandalorian armour.

"Will you lower your blasters? I don't like that you point them at me."

"Yeah." she said lowering them.

I knew that the imperials will be here soon because the first dozen couldn't catch the mysterious girl. I walked out of the alley then turned back to the Mandalorian, who still didn't move from her place.

"If you don' want to get caught come with me."

"How do I know that you don't work for the Empire?"

"If I would work for the Empire I wouldn't have helped you by stunning them. I would have let them catch you."

I watched the girl carefully while weighing the options in my head. There was a big fat chance that she's a bounty hunter who's running from the imperials so I need to be careful around her.

Finally after a minute of silence the Mando girl sighed walking over to me murmuring to herself.

"So? Are you coming with me or are you going on your own?"

"You're my best chance of getting out of this town so I go with you, but just to be clear I don't trust you!"

"Neither do I." I said calmly shocking my new companion. "Follow me!"

I began to walk down the streets confidently with the girl beside me and the stolen blaster in my bag again. I walked with a relatively fast but not suspicious pace even though I was weak and didn't want to do anything more than crawling in a warm bed after eating and drinking.

On the way out of the town we didn't run in any trooper. I made sure of that. It meant that we went through the every street a couple of time but it didn't matter to me or my companion.

"Coming with you was the best choice I could made. I don't know how you're able to avoid every storm trooper, but I'm thankful that I don't need to fight or run." said the Mandalorian as we got out of town.

I didn't say anything just began walking towards the woods when I felt them coming. The guards of the prison were heading straight for us. I grabbed my companion's right wrist with my left hand and began running. The girl didn't say anything just ran as fast as she could, but when troopers opened fire on us she stopped took out her blasters and shot back.

"What are you doing?"

"Fighting, why what does it look like?"

"We need to go before they get here!" I shouted at her over the blaster fire.

"If we begin to run now they will catch us."

"Yeah because you stopped fighting!" I shouted angrily.

I took the stolen blaster out of my backpack, messed up the circuits making a bomb from the blaster then I threw it in the middle of the imps. The makeshift explosive exploded as soon as it touched the ground throwing many troopers in the air. The chaos that followed the explosion gave us a chance to escape. I didn't need to grab the Mandalorian's wrist this time 'cause she knew we need to run so we bolted to the woods not looking back. Once we reached the edge of the woods I looked back only to run even faster trusting my gift to guide us somewhere safe.

I didn't knew where we were going rf if the girl knew where we were going. The route was unknown to me. I honestly had no idea where I was, but my gift told me I was going in the right direction so I kept up my pace till I heard a thud behind me. I stopped, turned around and saw the Mando girl in the snow. I ran back to her and helped her up into a sitting position, but when she tried to stand up she fell back because her right ankle couldn't support her weight.

"Great. Just great. This is what we needed right now." I said angrily. Then I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose taking a big breath of air calming myself down. After I calmed down I turned towards my companion and pulled her right arm over my shoulders. "I help you get up and walk. Put your weight on me but not all of it. Okay?"

"Yeah." she said stunned.

Standing up wasn't that hard even though my shoulder throbbed furiously. I knew that after we get to safety my injured shoulder will literally kill me, but I didn't care because I was always someone who wouldn't left behind people especially not to the Empire, even if I don't trust them. As In thought about it I realized I still am that kind of person.

As we made the first few steps or more like I made the first few steps while she made the first few hops I realized that our walk will be agonizingly slow and painful, but I didn't complain, just grit my teeth and sucked it up because there wasn't any other way we could move.

I let my gift tell me where to go. I didn't stop to question it.

"Do you know where we going?"

"Yes." I lied to my companion through gritted teeth.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I said stopping for a few seconds looking in her eyes or more like helmet visors.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I saw you look around like it's the first time you're here." she said raising her voice.

"You want to know the truth?"

"Yes."

"I wasn't here before. I know this place by memorised maps and pictures. That's why I know where I'm going and look around. This is the first time I really see this place."

"Really?" she asked as I adjusted my grip on her and began to walk again.

"Yeah."

"You must be really smart." she said excitedly. "Do you know other places like this?"

"This is the only ice ball of a planet I know."

"No. I mean. Do you know other places too by memorised maps and pictures?"

'Yes."

"How many?"

I sighed. I didn't like the constant questioning.

"I don't know because I didn't count them and would you stop questioning me? It's getting on my nerves."

"Yeah." she grumbled.

"Thank you."

After this talk we walked in silence through the woods till we came upon a ship. I never saw this ship before, but the feelings coming from my companion told me that she knew exactly who's this ship is and I could tell that the person on the ship is friends with her so I walked on the ship still supporting her.


	5. Chapter 5

Once we were inside the ship I realized I didn't know where to go or what to do so I turned towards my companion ready to ask her, but I changed my mind. It looked like she knew this ship by heart. I walked over to a crate and let her sit down on it. After her weight left my shoulders the pain I ignored for who knows how long came back to me three times stronger. I bit my lower lip and walked around the room we were in. It looked like a storage unit with all the crates around the room neatly packed on one another. At the back of the storage was a ladder that led to the inside of the ship.

I made a round in the room then another and another and another and so on. I felt restless. I was afraid that if I stop now for a rest I will fall asleep and won't be able to protect myself if I need to. I could feel the eyes of the Mandalorian on me, but I ignored it just like I did not too long ago with the pain.

"Would you stop walking around over and over again?" she asked a little angrily.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Do you trust me?" she asked after a few seconds of silence.

"No." I answered looking in her eyes with dead seriousness.

"But... you helped me. And saved me from the imperials more than once." she said shocked by my statement.

"True, but I still don't trust you."

"So you saved someone you don't even trust." she said amazed.

"It's nothing compared to what I do for my loved ones."

"Really?"

"Yes." I stated ending the conversation.

I don't know how long were we in the ship before I heard blaster fire outside, close to the ship. I tensed at the sound, but I didn't let the Mando girl see that.

The ramp opened and in ran her two teammate still firing at the bucket heads not looking behind them. Once they were inside someone closed the ramp and the man, who wore green sweater and armour on his right arm, took out his communicator and said something to someone i couldn't hear because the blaster fire drowned it. I felt the ship raise from the ground and take off. As the ship began to fly away I took my bag off freeing my injured shoulder from the weight. The mando girl's team turned around, froze for a second then raised their weapons pointing them at me. The colourful armoured girl was about to say something at first, but once she saw me making two daggers appear in my hands out of nowhere she froze down looking at me. It took her at least 30 seconds to get back to her senses.

"Guys!" she said forcefully making them look at her confused, angry and a little warily. "Take your weapons away!"

"What? Why?" asked the Lasat looking clearly confused.

"Because I said so."

"Spector 5..." began the human, but was cut off.

"Now!" ordered the Mandalorian leaving no room for an argument.

After they reluctantly put their weapons away I let my arms down slowly then with quick unexpected movements I made my daggers disappear. I looked over the people in front of me memorizing every detail I could. There was a human male with tan skin, brown hair, held back in a ponytail, and blue-green eyes. He was the one who talked in his com. Next to him stood a male Lasat. He was tall, strong and I was sure he went through a good few years of hard training, because the weapon he pointed at me was the exact weapon the specially trained and selected special guards had back on Lasan before the Empire wiped them out. Then I saw a little bit of blue appearing between the two. I took a closer look and watched as a third male appeared from behind the two. I looked at the face of the person and I couldn't believe my eyes. The boy, who appeared out of nowhere was my best friend. Shock and disbelief was written across his face and I was sure my face held the exact same emotions. Once I got over them I smiled.

"What? I don't even get a hug anymore?" I asked him extending my arms out for a hug.

He smiled at me with slightly glassy eyes, ran across the room to me, bend down and picked me up in one swift motion with his arms encircling my waist, holding onto me tightly. He turned around in circles quickly a few times, not letting me go, making me squeal in surprise and delight. I held on his shoulders tightly. After a minute or two he was done turning around in circles, but didn't put me down. I felt him smiling against my stomach for a little bit before stiffening. He slowly and carefully put me down. He let go of my waist stiffly making me let go of his shoulders. He stood up, grabbed my hands looked in my eyes then at my left shoulder and back in my eyes urging me to tell him what happened.

"I was shot." I mumbled to him so lowly that I barely made any sound.

He sighed running his thumb across the knuckles of my left hand. I could tell that he felt responsible for my injury. He turned me towards the ladder and grabbed my bag. i snatched my backpack out of his loose grasp, threw it on my right shoulder. He tried to take it back from me but I ran over to the ladder and climbed up as fast as I could so I won't hurt my left shoulder more. After I was up there i turned back to towards my best friend waiting for him to come up. A few seconds later he was in front of me. I let him turn me towards the hallway then his left arm encircled my waist and he began to guide me somewhere.. I let him pull me along the way with himself. He took me to a refresher and I sat down on the edge of the bathtub placing my bag beside me on the ground.

"Stay here." he said leaving the room for a minute or two.

When he got back I saw the other three behind him at the door with a confused green skinned Twi'lek.

"Hey dear." she smiled at me softly. "Can I help you with something?"

I didn't know what to think of her so I glanced at Ezra silently asking him if I should accept her offer. He smiled and gave a slight nod.

"Yes. Actually there is something you could help me with." I said giving her a small smile.

"What is it?"

"I need help treating my injured shoulder and I would be grateful if you could keep them away 'cause I need to take my shirt off."

She looked at me shocked and blinked a few times as if trying to comprehend what I just said.

"You said you need help with your shoulder."

"Yes."

"Who will help you if we're not here?"

"Ezra." I replied in a matter of fact way.

"Ezra?" they asked shocked in sync.

I nodded and waited for them to go away, but they didn't. They stood there not moving an inch from their spot.

"He's a boy." said the Mando girl with clear surprise in her voice.

"Don't you want instead Sabine or me helping you?" asked the Twi'lek.

"No." I said shacking my head. "I don't trust any of you. Just Ezra."

"Okay." sighed the Twi'lek shooing everyone away from the door towards an area that looked like a kitchen from what little I saw.

Once everyone was out of sight Ezra closed and locked the door. I took off my scarf, pullover and shirt standing in front of him nearly half naked with only my bra on the upper half of my body. I pulled my left arm out of the bra strap giving him a proper view of my poorly wrapped shoulder. He took off the blood stained wrap and began to treat my injury. He washed out and disinfected my wound gently, but properly occasionally wincing every time I hissed. He then wrapped my shoulder in gauze and put a waterproof wrap over it so I could take a bath without ruining it.

"All done." he said smiling at me.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." he said walking over to the bathtub began to fill it with warm nearly hot water. Once he was done filling the bathtub he left me with a fast "Wait a sec." He came back without his backpack and gave me a shirt and a pair of pants of his own.

"Thanks." I said smiling gratefully at him. He nodded acknowledging it.

"I will be in the kitchen if you need me." he said walking out and closing the door behind him.

I took off the remaining of my clothes, stepped in the water and slowly lowered myself in it. I felt the water warm my cold body up and the blood rush back to my numb feet and fingers. I took a long, calming bath then stood up. Only then did I remember that I didn't have a towel in my bag and it wasn't in the room anymore. I looked at the clothes Ezra left and spotted a clean, unused towel near them. Silently thanking Ezra for the towel, I dried myself, pulled on my underwear and the clothes I got from Ezra. They were big to me and hang on my body loosely, but the fabric was soft with a faint scent reminding me of Ezra. I placed my boots in a corner and hung my cold, wet clothes up on a rack then I went out of the room. I walked to the kitchen watching my bare feet as I had my arms dressed in front of my chest. Once I got there I looked up, but didn't go deeper inside from the edge. Ezra saw me, got up from the table and came over to me. His left arm snaked around my waist after he turned me around. We began to walk towards his room and I looked down at the grey sweatpants and white shirt I wore. He led me through the hallway and in a room on the left side. There was two bunks on the other side of the room. Ezra led me there, scooped me up in his arms in bridal style. He lifted my legs up so I was able to place my feet on the bunk and with him pushing on my back I was able to get fully on the bed. After I was on the bunk he climbed up the ladder that led up here. Once he was up beside me I gave him a questioning look.

"I didn't want you to hurt your shoulder more and your feet any colder than they already are." he said kindly as he caressed the skin of my left cheek with his right thumb right under my eye on my cheekbone while the rest of his hand rested on my face. I leaned in his touch happily. I closed my eyes and smiled at him a little. After a little bit of time he spoke up. "We should go to bed."

My eyes flew open and I looked at him with disbelief. I was trying hardly to comprehend what he said, but somehow it was hard. I most likely made an expression that made him believe that I don't want him to be there next to me because he spoke again. "It's fine if you want to sleep alone. I didn't mean to force you into it." he said with sadness, pain and fear in his voice. His eyes showed me that he was afraid I will push him away from me. I couldn't stand him looking and sounding the way he did so I pulled him in a hug being careful with my left shoulder and pushing his head to my right shoulder with my right hand on the back on the back of his head and my left one on his back. He buried his face in my shoulder and hugged my body to his with his arms around my upper body in a strong yet not painful way. "I'm sorry that I scared you. I didn't mean it." I reassured him while running my hand up and down on his back. "I just didn't think you would still let me sleep next to you in a bed." I explained him realizing that it was the reason I couldn't comprehend what he said. I felt as relief flooded him wiping out the other emotions. "We should go to sleep." he said and softly pushed me to make me go and lay down which I did. He then took his blanket and pulled it over us. I pulled my upper body on his so my chest and stomach were on his. I nuzzled my face in the crook of his neck with my forehead against his neck. My right leg was between his legs and I had a light hold on his jumpsuit with my hands on both side of me. I mumbled a goodnight in his neck and he whispered one back then I fell asleep.

 **3rd persons P.O.V.**

The crew was still in a shock because of this girl on their ship. They still weren't able to wrap their mind around the girl's quick unexpected moves or the fact that she trusts Ezra with her shirt off. Sabine was silent and full of remorse. Kanan, who could feel remorse filling the young artist looked up from the table and directed his gaze towards her.

"Sabine?" asked the jedi. As he waited for the girl to look at him he phrased his questions carefully. Once the girl set her eyes on his he spoke. "Are you tired?"

"No. Why?" asked the Mandalorian back.

"Because you trialled behind us the whole time since we got back and you fall back every once in a while." said the man silently praying the girl will admit that something happened to her ankle.

"Well... You see..." tried the Mando fidgeting then took a breath through her nose and sighed. "After we separated I didn't get away smoothly."

"What do you mean?" asked Hera kindly.

The whole crew minus Ezra, who was still treating the girl, looked at the weapon expert waiting for an explanation. Sabine sighed again then began her story.

"After we separated I tried to get away from the imps, but I made a wrong turn. I ran in an alleyway with a dead end. I didn't have the time or the chance to run out so I ran to the end, took cover and began to shot at them. They fired back at me and I realized I wouldn't be able to get out of there because somehow they were better at fighting. I thought I will be caught in a matter of 1 or 2 minute, but then... then I heard shots being fired from the roof on my left side. I glanced up and saw a figure crouching on the roof blaster in hand and shooting at the bucket heads taking them down one by one." said Sabine pausing for a moment or two. "I couldn't believe it. Someone was helping me." she paused again before continued her story. "After the bucket heads were all down the person climbed down on the side of the building. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the person."

"Who was it Sabine?" asked the Twi'lek gently pushing the Mando teen to reveal the person's identity.

"The girl." whispered Sabine. "It was the girl, who's on the ship." spoke the artist with normal volume.

The confusion the crew felt after the whisper turned into shock. They looked at each other and were about to talk about it, but they didn't have the chance because the artist continued he story in a trance with unfocused eyes.

"I wasn't sure if I could trust her so I pointed both of my blasters at her. I asked her name, but she didn't tell me just pointed out she helped me out. She was wary and distant, but offered her help nonetheless. At first I was about to tell her no, but after I thought it over I realized she was my best chance to get out of the town so I went with her. I was amazed how well she knew the town and the troopers' schedule. She was able to get us out of the town without running in an imp. Once we were out she began to walk towards the woods then suddenly grabbed my wrist and we were running. I didn't understand why till I looked to my right seeing a big group of bucket heads heading towards us. I ran with her until they opened fire. I don't know why I choose to stay and fight that big bunch on my own. I thought the girl will use the chance and run away. I was wrong. She didn't leave me behind. No." she said shacking her head. "She did the complete opposite. She stayed, made a makeshift bomb from the blaster she used to save me, threw it in the middle of the imps and once the chaos broke out she began to run again and I followed her. That time she didn't need to pull me with her by my wrist I went with her without a second thought. When we reached the edge of the woods she looked back for a second then turned back and ran faster. I don't know what she saw but I didn't want to know so I followed her silently because she looked so confident about the route we were running. As we ran I tripped over a root. She helped me into a sitting position, but when I tried to stand up I fell back because I hurt my ankle and it couldn't support my weight. I remember her commenting angrily that 'Great. Just great. This is what we needed right now.' After this outburst she calmed herself down in a matter of moments. She pulled my right arm over her shoulders, helped me stand up and get back to the ship. She didn't know the Ghost was where it was because she looked surprised. I think she realized I knew the ship from looking at my face 'cause she walked up the ramp with me, walked over to a crate and let me sat down on it." Sabine paused again, got out of her trance and looked at the crew with focused eyes. "And the rest you know."

After Sabine was done with her report the others were shocked and frozen in spot. They thought about the things they learned trying to process it, but they didn't have time to do that because Ezra walked in. He sat down and leaned back in his seat. The crew looked at him with the desire to know who's the girl and how does he know her, but once they really looked at him they changed their mind. They saw happiness, sadness, anger and remorse as they looked in his eyes and were sure if they ask him he would explode so they kept their curiosity at bay. No one said anything so they sank in an uncomfortable silence till the girl appeared at the doorstep. They watched as the girl's eyes scan the room. As the mysterious teenager's gaze fell on Ezra it stopped. Ezra got up from his seat, walked over, turned the girl, placed his left arm around her waist and guided her away from the common room.

"Where are they going?" asked Zeb.

"I think Ezra is taking her to a bed so she could rest." answered Hera.

Once they were sure the two young teen were out of earshot they began to talk about the girl not sure of her intentions. At last they decided to give her a chance seeing as she saved Sabine more than one time and Ezra looked really protective over her. After they agreed on giving her a chance they realized they talked away 20 minutes and Ezra still wasn't back.

"Maybe he was tired and went to bed." suggested Hera.

"Maybe." said Kanan. "But I think we should know for sure." and with that he walked down the hall to the boy's room with the crew on his heel. He opened the door to the cabin and looked to his padawan's bunk. The crew stood in the door frozen in shock with wide eyes. They couldn't believe their eyes. The girl and Ezra were in the youth's bed sleeping. They were chest to chest and stomach to stomach with Ezra being under the girl and his blanket covering their bottoms. Before anyone could move or say anything they saw the girl tense up tightening her hold on the padawan's jumpsuit. Hera was about to go over there to calm her down when Ezra's hands moved embracing her in a warm, protective hug making her feel safe and calm down in an instant. Hera smiled at the two with motherly love, went over to the bunks and pulled the blanket up to their shoulders to prevent them catching a cold. Everyone was silent until Zeb, who just now realized he will share the room with two kid spoke quietly as he didn't want to test the padawan's reaction if he woke the girl up with being loud. "Karabast. Why am I the one, who needs to share with the kids?" complained the Lasat. As if just now realizing it the others chuckled, said goodnight and went to their rooms. Zeb let out a deep sigh. He wanted to complain more, but he came to the conclusion there was nothing else he could complain, because the girl was asleep, she wasn't snoring and didn't take his bed so the Lasat walked to his bunk laid down and let the sleep take him in it's world.


	6. Chapter 6

**Normal P.O.V.**

When I woke up I felt Ezra's arms on my back. The feeling of his chest slowly rising and falling as he was breathing with me on him was so soothing I felt like I could fall asleep again. My eyelids were dropping and I nearly went back to sleep because the exhaustion caught up with me, when I heard a loud snore coming from the bottom bunk. I was scared at first because my mind was fuzzy from the sleep and I instinctively pulled myself closer to Ezra and I felt him tightening his hold on me. His embrace calmed me down and I melted at the warmth radiating off of him. I was about to fall asleep again when I realized my stomach hurt. After a little thinking I remembered that I didn't eat in the last two days and barely drank anything.

I sighed softly and nudged Ezra lightly waking him up. He looked at me sleepily at first then pulled me closer to his body and I felt him inhale my scent. He let out a content sigh then pushed me away slightly to look in my eyes.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm hungry."

"Okay." he said sitting up with me still in his arms. He climbed down the ladder leaving me up there on the bed. When he came back to the bunk he had my backpack in his hand. He gave it to me and I took out a pair of socks, pulled them on and crawled to the side of the bunk. I sat on the side of the bed with my legs dangling down and my arms out stretched. Ezra chuckled softly at me.

"Help me." I said looking at him with pleading eyes.

He smiled widely, grabbed me by my waist, lifted me up slightly then set me down carefully on the ground. Once I was standing thee safely he let go of my waist only to take my right hand in his left one. We walked out of the room side by side, hand in hand, just like every day since we were friends.

Ezra took me to the kitchen and motioned to me to sit down so I sat down at the table and watched him make us breakfast. It was nice of him making the breakfast, but I guess he forgot we weren't in the tower because he worked just as loudly as he did back there. The noise didn't bother me. I was used to his loud food preparing so I just sat there with my head in my hands watching him.

I think I zoned out because when I turned my head to the side slightly I saw the Lasat and the Mando at the doorstep they looked at Ezra then me then something between us. I followed their gaze. There at the edge of the other hallway stood the Twi'lek and the guy with the pony tail.

"Ezra." called the guy. "What are you doing?"

"Fixing breakfast."

"Isn't it a little early for breakfast?" asked the Mandalorian.

"No." answered Ezra in matter of fact way.

"Ezra, honey it's 3 in the morning." said the Twi'lek gently.

"Really?" asked Ezra looking at a chrono. "Oh. Wow." before speaking again he turned to me. "You still get hungry at the most unexpected times."

I smiled sheepishly. I looked down at the table and fidgeted with my hands. I know that what he said was true, but I couldn't do anything against it. My parents tried, I tried, his parents tried, he tried, hell even the imps tried, but weren't able to get me quit this habit of mine. I accepted it and Ezra, being the great best friend, didn't complain about it, no he did the complete opposite he adapted to it.

"Sorry."

"Don't." said Ezra in a warning tone. He left the half done breakfast on the counter and walked over to the table. He placed his left hand on my fidgeting hands that laid on the table. Then placed his right hand under my chin and pushed on it lightly making me lift my head and look at him. "Don't you feel remorse because of this. It's not your fault."

"But I keep you awake when you should sleep." I said close to tears.

"I'm the one, who decided to get up and make breakfast."

"And I'm the one, who woke you up."

"And I don't care." he said so seriously that I couldn't argue with him anymore. Smiling softly at him I nodded. "Good." he smiled back then got back to make breakfast.

Once he was done with the food he placed it in front of me and sat down next to me. He made a sandwich and a space waffle. He set the knife and fork next to the plate and I took them in my hands cutting the waffle and the sandwich in half. I took one half of the sandwich and pushed the other in his hands. We smiled at each other then took a bite at the same time. He ate fastly while I ate slowly savouring every bite I took. When Ezra was done with his half he leaned back and waited for me patiently. I looked up and realized the others sat down and they all had some food for breakfast with them.

After I was done with my sandwich I took one half of the space waffle and pushed the plate with the other half over to him. He wolfed down his half while I ate half of my half and gave him the rest. He tried to make me eat it with pushing it back in my hands, but I shook my head. That was all he needed to know I won't eat it no matter what. He sighed before he ate it. Since I was done eating I looked around watching the others. As I watched them I unconsciously began to analyse them by their movements. It's a habit of mine and I don't want to get rid of it because it's a reminder of my dad. I was so into it that I didn't realize Ezra left my side for a few minutes until he came back with two mug of camomile tea and placed one of them in front of me.

"Thanks." I mumbled taking the mug in my hands. I felt a great heat on my hands where I touched it. The mug contained hot camomile tea with a little bit of honey in it to make it have a slightly sweet texture. Just the way I love it. After the first sip of tea, which by the way was like heaven to my dry throat, I gave Ezra a kiss on the cheek. It was big and loud, but I didn't care because I'm the kind of girl who likes to show affection even in public. Ezra never had a problem with it. Sure he blushes every time I give him a kiss, but he likes them otherwise he would have stopped me from giving him kisses.

As I went back to my tea I looked at the others seeing shocked faces. After a second of pondering I got the answer. They didn't know Ezra and I always showed our affection towards each other not caring if we were in public or not. I looked down at my mug feeling as my hair fell forward creating a curtain and casting shadows on my face hiding my face. _I want to know how flustered and embarrassed I can make them by displaying affection with Ezra in front of them._


	7. Chapter 7

After we were done with eating breakfast Ezra and I stood up from the table and walked away to Ezra's room hand in hand leaving the others behind. We walked down the hallway silently still trying to grasp the fact that we're together again. On the way to his room we stopped by the bathroom. He got my clothes that got dried over the night, out. When we reached his room he sent me in to change while he stood outside the door to prevent people from opening the door.

I changed quickly and let him in. He looked me over from head to toe familiarizing himself with my new look. Both of us changed over the years, but I changed more because of my imprisonment. My figure went from sporty to skinny, my blond hair got a shade or two darker because of all the blood that soaked it and I wasn't able to wash it out with just water after it dried, and my new clothes were much darker. I wore a pair of dark blue jean shorts, a pair of black panty hose and knee high boots, and a dark purple v neck, long sleeved shirt. The sleeves of my shirt had bell like looks down from my elbows.

Compared to me Ezra didn't change that much. The jumpsuit he now wore had lighter colours than the clothes he wore when we were younger. He was still taller than me and built a fair amount of muscles over the years living on the streets. It felt like our roles switched. Well at least that's what my gift implied. I didn't know what it meant, but not having enough interest finding it out now I just dropped it for now.

"Oh I almost forgot!" exclaimed Ezra running over to his bed, pulling his backpack off of it and fishing something out.

My eyes widened at the sight of my teddy bear before they became glassy from the forming tears. He walked up to me and I took my toy out of his hands tenderly, looked at it for a few long seconds swallowing twice then I threw myself at him without any warning. The tears I tried to hold back leaked out. As my first tears made their tracks down my face I realized there was no stopping now. I buried my head in Ezra's chest and let all of the tears I held back over the years of my imprisonment. The tears flowed freely from my eyes creating wet spots on his jumpsuit. As I cried I remembered all the times I wanted to just curl up into a ball and cry. I felt Ezra's right arm around me keeping me safe and close to him while his left hand stroked my hair to help me calm down.

I don't know how long did I cry, but I know that I did it until I had no more tears left or at least I couldn't produce anymore, but that didn't stop the dry sobs to wreck through my body. After my dry sobs lessened considerably Ezra took me in his arms bridal style, walked over to the bunks and placed me up on his before climbing up. We both lied down on our sides, me on my left and him on his right. I snuggled close to him and he pulled me to his chest with his arms around me. His embrace was so warm compared to the chilly air I got used to feel. I felt so safe that I drifted off to sleep.

 **3rd persons P.O.V.**

Ezra watched as his best friend fell asleep. Her rhythmic breathing was soft and slow. He buried his nose in her hair inhaling her intoxicating scent. He could still remember the first night they slept in the same bed even though it happened nearly nine years ago.

 _Flashback_

The Bridger family and their guest just got done with eating diner. Mira Bridger, Ezra's mother, got the dishes and went to wash them while Ephraim, Ezra's father, went to an unused room and made the bed for the little girl. Ezra took girl's hand in his and led her to the bathroom, where he made her a warm, lavender scented bath, that had highly stocked bubble piles in it, then he showed her the clothes they got for her to wear in bed, and the towel his mother took out for her.

"Take as long as you want." said Ezra before he walked out leaving her alone.

Once she was alone the young orphan took off her clothes, tied her blond hair up in a bun and got in the water. She felt her blood rush back to her cold and numb toes and fingers warming them up and leaving a tingling feeling behind. She looked around the bathroom taking in the details of a room the first time in a long time. The room's walls were covered in cream coloured tiles while the ground was covered in brown tiles. The bathroom had a toilet, a washbasin, what had a mirrored cabinet over it, a tub, a washing machine, and two more cabinet, where they kept everything they needed in a bathroom, even the bathroom's cleaning products.

The girl grabbed the soap and washed herself down. She wasn't at all surprised by the water that turned dark brown once she was done cleaning herself. She climbed out of the tub on the bathroom carpet in front of it and dried her skin, what was sensitive from all the rubbing, very carefully. She pulled on a pair of panties, that was somehow still clean, then the sweatshirt and the pair of shorts Ezra gave her. She took her hair out of the bun, grabbed a hairbrush and brushed her long hair out. It took her a few minutes with all the tangles and knots in it.

The 6 year old orphan walked out of the bathroom feeling really weird because she wore a boy's clothes and they fit her almost perfectly. She looked down to her bare feet feeling the cold slowly seep back into them. She felt Ezra's warm hand on her left shoulder. She lifted her gaze up once she felt him softly guiding her somewhere. He took her to the room his father made ready for her. She got in bed, pulled the covers up to her chin and shut her eyes drifting off to sleep. Ezra left her, happy that he was able to help her. He and his parents went to sleep thinking of the times the girl's eyes had a small happy glint in them. What none of them knew was the constant nightmares she had.

It was just a couple of minutes before midnight, when Ezra heard someone walk in his room. He turned away from the wall to identify his visitor and did a double take at the sight of the girl, who he thought was his friend, standing at his bed with a pillow hugged close to her chest.

"What's the matter?" asked Ezra even though he knew the chances of the girl speaking were very slim. She didn't say a word just pointed at the bed. Ezra looked at her dumbly for a few seconds then asked a question that popped in his head. "Do you want to sleep here with me?" The orphan nodded.

Ezra moved closer to the wall and the girl climbed in the room he made for her. She snuggled close to his side making Ezra turn to her and hug her body closer to his. They fell asleep like that to not to wake up until morning.

Morning came with such a brightness that it woke Ezra up really fastly. Ezra wanted to stretch his arms, but something kept him from doing so. Looking at the space next to him he saw the girl, who was nestled between his left arm and body, sleeping peacefully. He looked her over in the morning light and couldn't help, but admire her. The orphan had scrawny body, soft, sun kissed skin, long, black eyelashes that made her green eyes pop out, and beautiful blond hair, that looked like liquid gold in the sun light. He caressed her cheek lightly and woke her up unintentionally.

She looked up at him with tired eyes, yawned and went back to rest for a couple of minutes before nudging him to get his attention.

"Hope." mumbled the girl. He looked at her uncomprehendingly so she explained it. "My name is Hope."

"I'm Ezra, nice to meet you."

They smiled at each other knowing, that it's just the beginning of a friendship they both will hold dearly to their heart.

 _End of flashback_


	8. Chapter 8

**Normal P.O.V.**

Waking up came too fastly for my liking, but the warmth and familiarity made me happy and comfortable. I could clearly remember what it was like to sleep on the floor while drenched in cold water from head to toe. I can still clearly feel the shivers that ran through my body that night as my hands and feet grew numb from the cold, how I curled into a ball to keep as much warmth from escaping as I could. It was years ago and I still don't know how I was able to survive that night.

I snuggled closer to Ezra seeking his warmth against the cold from the memory. Judging by the way he pulled me closer to him he didn't mind at all. It was so tempting to fall back to sleep and I didn't want to do anything more at the moment than giving in, so I did. A part of me fought with the temptation even though it was only half hearted because my body needed the refreshing, deep sleep.

 **3rd persons P.O.V.**

Kanan Jarrus saw many things in his life wandering on the streets after his master died while protecting him. He felt different things through the force, could still remember what it felt like to sense the bonds between padawans and their masters. The bonds strength moved on a long scale from barely existing to the steel strong, mind reading, "I know what you feel" types. He was always able to tell how deep the bonds were even if he just got a small feel of it, but Ezra's bond with his best friend threw him off. Never in his life did he feel such a strength from a bond, but that wasn't what scared him. No. What really scared him was the fact that they're still didn't tap into it and they had shut it to silence for years, didn't connect for who knows how long.

The jedi didn't like the fact that they don't know anything about the girl. She seems to be a reliable person, but they don't know her. He made the choice to trust Ezra's judgement and to make sure the others do that too.

Hera Syndula wasn't a jedi or a force sensitive therefore she couldn't feel emotions and bonds, but she had the uncanny ability to be able to read people like open books. She can easily determine when someone has deep feelings for another person. While she couldn't read the girl when she saw her because the only thing that was showed was her love for Ezra. She could tell that they are in love with each other even though they don't know that yet. She would have loved to help this love bloom out, but the way they acted around each other give her the impression of a happy couple. They looked cute together and she was sure that with time they will realize their true feelings and become a couple on their own. She liked the girl because she makes their youngest happy.

Zeb didn't know what to think of the kid's best friend. He didn't like that he now had to share his room with the two of them, but at least they looked like they will share the top bunk just like they did so far. He saw many couples over his years and they looked like one by the way they acted. He was happy that the girl doesn't eat much and keeps the kid calm and collected.

Sabine was working on a new piece of art while her mind worked a mile a minute. She hoped the girl will become part of their team. She experienced her kindness, her ability to fight, her quick thinking, her loyalty and her endurance first hand. She could tell that she and Ezra are friends for years now and wouldn't give the other out to the imperials no matter what.

Ezra was happy, no more like ecstatic over the fact that he got his best friend back. All the years he spent without her, not knowing what happened to her if she was still alive, he felt like half of him was missing. He felt like his dream came true. It felt too good to be true making him wake up constantly just to check on Hope then fall back asleep to her soft even breaths and warm body. He liked to sleep with her in his arms knowing she's safe and close.


	9. Chapter 9

Ezra woke up to soft chocked sobs. He opened his eyes trying to pin point where the noise came from. He felt barely detectable tremors wrecking his best friend's body. He shook her awake thinking it would help her, but it only made her cry out loud and cling to him with all her might. He embraced her and shushed her while petting her hair. The young padawan knew, without her saying anything that she went through hell. He wanted to know exactly what happened to her, but he knew not to push it because that would only make her shut everyone out. He learned the hard way to let her come to him on her own accord when she's ready because that's the only way she'll tell him everything. It took him a couple of minutes to calm her down and lull her back to sleep.

The young human boy stayed awake. It was 8 in the morning meaning that he should get out of bed soon. He only had one more hour before he has training with Kanan. He wondered what they will do today, how hard it will be and what they will focus on. The memories of him training with Hope came forward. He remembered how she taught him to do Force jumps, to be able to relax, to listen to the Force and let it guide him. He smiled at the memory of him asking her what is it that makes them special compared to others. She didn't know the exact answer so she explained it the best she could using her small knowledge about it to write it down the best she could. The sweet memories of them stealing from the imperials came forward next making him grin at the storm troopers and their commanders' dumb-founded faces and voices. They looked like the fools they were. He still couldn't believe how easy it was to fool them most of the times, how bad they were at shooting targets, and how easy it was to tease them, turning them so angry that they, like the dumb clowns they were, gave the Lothaliens something they could laugh on forgetting how bad their life is even if it was for only a few seconds.

The jedi woke up from a dreamless sleep. His first thought was to go eat breakfast, but he didn't feel any hunger. He mulled that fact over and events from a couple of hours ago came back to him. He still didn't know where to put the girl. He made a mental list of everything he knew about her to feel better and more in control.

 _1\. She was in prison, but broke out._

 _2\. She IS Ezra's_ _best friend_ _!_

 _3\. She shares an incredibly strong bond with Ezra._

 _4\. She has no problem with Ezra seeing her when she's dressing._

 _5\. She has trust issues._

 _6\. She gets hungry at unpredictable times._

 _7\. She doesn't eat much._

 _8\. She likes to sleep with Ezra._

 _9\. She stays as close to Ezra as she could while keeping up a physical contact whenever she could._

 _10\. She's a great, but fearsome ally because she's a trained, experienced and unpredictable fighter._

Kanan didn't feel better after getting to the end of his list, in fact he felt worse. There was a girl whose thoughts and steps they couldn't predict, who could be an imperial spy. He felt the fear slowly creep in his mind poisoning his thoughts and creating the darkest thought he had in years. He was afraid the mysterious girl will turn Ezra against them. He was afraid he will lose his padawan who he came to see as a surrogate son for the one he never had. He saw the boy more and more as the days went by as his own, but was still a long way from seeing him like that.

The rebels' leader began to have doubts about the girl. He knew that she didn't give him an ounce of a reason to doubt her, but he couldn't help himself. He was slowly slipping into a sea of paranoia. Even though he was only knee deep in it right now he wasn't even aware of being in it. Maybe if he could have known he would have done something against it. At least he will learn from this. After making big mistakes. But that's life and when you make a mistake you should learn from it so you won't make it again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Normal P.O.V.:**

Waking up in Ezra's embrace is one of the best things. He makes me feel safe and protected with just hugging me lightly. I always wanted to know if others felt that way about their best friends too or if it is something connected to the force. Over the years I got so accustomed to the constant cold that being warm again is really strange, but I could get used to it pretty easily just like how I'm getting comfortable because I feel safe.

I got out of the warm hug slowly and with great care so I wouldn't wake him up. Then remembering that I still didn't know this place and these people shook him awake while whispering softly. "Hey Ezra!"

"Good morning to you too." came the sarcastic reply. Eliciting a breathy laugh from me which in turn pulled a soft warm smile onto his face.

After calming down I go to the reason for waking him. "Can you give me something to wear?"

"Of course." he replied then jumped off of the bunk bed. He grabbed his backpack and pulled out a small black bag. He stepped back to the side of the bunks, gave me the bag then lifted me off and carried me into the bathroom. I would lie if I said I minded the action.

After he put me down he left me alone because he needed to go to train with his master. I opened the black bundle and couldn't help the happy tears slowly slipping down my face as I gazed at the contents. The clothes inside were a near exact replica of my clothes from before the imperials caught me.

 **3** **rd** **persons P.O.V.:**

Kanan Jarrus was waiting for his padawan outside of the Ghost for their training impatiently. The boy was already twenty minutes late. It had never happened before, but now that girl was distracting him it seems. The blue haired boy walked out then, he apologized for being late saying how he needed to help his friend out a little bit. The older male let this one go, but promised himself to keep his eyes on the girl. "We're going to work on your aim today. I want you to be able to throw things with the help of the Force precisely."

"Got it." nodded the kid getting into position. Once the man gave the order to begin the padawan's attention was solely on mastering these fine-tuned movements with the Force. It was hard because he had to concentrate the whole time on where he wanted to throw the things so he couldn't pay attention to anything else at the moment. He felt sweat beads appearing on his skin at this hard and long concentration work. He had been at it only for half an hour, but it felt like he had been doing something physically really strenuous for hours. Who knew it was so hard to learn the fine-tuning.

After forty minutes of training went by and Ezra was at the last drops of his strength and will his friend walked out of the Ghost drawing the padawan's barely there attention away completely. The moment he laid his eyes on her he was a goner. He always knew that her clothes complimented her curves, but he didn't really appreciate it before. Now he wasn't just seeing the girl whose, his best friend and partner in crime, but a young teenaged girl who had a perfectly curved body in his opinion.

She wore a pair of soft brown boots, form fitting khaki pants and dark grey long sleeved shirt. Her beautiful long blonde hair was free from any restrains so it was flowing around her torso in the gentle wind. Her green eyes sparkled and her dark eyelashes made them pop out more. In other words she was the epitome of beauty in Ezra's eyes. Thinking about her features he couldn't help, but think that she had been just as beautiful when he met her as she is now just grow up little bit.

Kanan looked at the two of them and couldn't help, but seethe in the anger he felt at being interrupted in their training. He didn't understand why his padawan broke his training because in his anger before he hadn't kept an eye on the boy's condition so he had no way of knowing the true state of the boy.

Ezra was confused he felt a confusing jumble of emotions swirl inside of him. Trying to pinpoint what comes from who made the tired boy sick to his stomach and nearly losing all the food still in his stomach.


End file.
